


Tussen Twee Werelden

by Miscrief



Series: Tussen Twee Werelden [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Español, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Spanish, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscrief/pseuds/Miscrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia comienza con el Dios de la Mentira, Loki, en su plena infancia, antes de conocer todo sobre su naturaleza, antes de que la maldad se apodere de él y su corazón. La curiosidad del joven le llevará a descubrir el Teseracto y dominarlo, para llevarle a Midgard por vez primera, y conocer a Rowenna. Pero todo cambiará cuando descubra quién es realmente. [LokixOC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Row Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Row+Stark).



**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! En primer lugar, agradeceros que os paséis por aquí a leer este fic, que espero que os guste. Mi nombre es Cris, aunque por cuestiones de la vida suelen llamarme Mis, y aquí, quería explicaros un poco el por qué de esta historia. Bien, esta idea surge a cabo de mi mejor amiga, Row, a la que va dedicado este fic, pues empezó siendo la que me enseñó a hacer este tipo de cosas, pero no solo de eso, sino de un rol que llevábamos entre ambas, en el cual, Loki viajaba a Midgard cuando era pequeño y conocía a una chica, creando un lazo muy estrecho con ella durante una noche, pero que con sus ideas posteriores de conquistar la Tierra se queda como un recuerdo.

Nunca me ha gustado crear un Loki desfigurado en el sentido de maldad, pero como todos, tiene corazón, así pues, dentro de su maldad, tendrá momentos y momentos que ni ahora mismo yo se explicar, momentos que esconde tras su fachada, pero que al fin y al cabo están ahí.

A la hora de poner caras a los personajes, obviamente me decanto por los de la película, pero a la hora de hacer un balance sobre ¿Quien es Row? No puedo dejar de imaginarme a Ksenia Solo (Conocida por Lost Girl) aunque no deja de ser una simple mancha borrosa, quiero decir. Para mi la cara de Row es, principalemente la de la real (Porque si, Row existe) aunque a veces pueda imaginarla de otra forma. De todos modos, eso queda de la imaginación de cada uno.

Un fuerte abrazo, y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**\- Prólogo -**

El ya cansado Loki salía de aquella acogedora cueva de Jotunheim, claro que lo que significaba acogedor en ese mundo no era precisamente lo mismo que en otros. Esta cueva era fría, y no solo por la temperatura del lugar, si no por el ambiente que había en ella. Angerboda, su amante, ya parecía más una carga que cualquier otra cosa, y sus hijos… Sus hijos pasaban por el aro de la suerte, puesto que aquellos monstruosos pequeños le servirían en el futuro como ya había hecho el caballo de ocho patas, Sleipnir.

Todo parecía tranquilo, apaciguado, perfecto para salir de aquel lugar y transportarse a Asgard, cuando los suaves pasos de uno de los pequeños le hicieron percatarse de que andaba despierto, o mejor dicho, despierta. Se giró lentamente, para ver a la demacrada Hela, con el pelo enredado, y a penas vestida con harapos, rasgándose el único ojo que estaba completo en su rostro.

 – Papá… No puedo dormir. – Murmuró la pequeña, entre bostezos. – Cuéntame una de tus historias. – Hela clavó su ojo verde en los de su padre, y él, por mucho que deseara resistirse, no podía. Hela era un monstruo, eso era algo obvio, pero él no la juzgaba por su físico. Él mismo había sido juzgado por ser un monstruo o por el hecho de ser adoptado, por no ser igual que su hermano mayor, Thor.

– Está bien… – Murmuró él incapaz de no darle el capricho a su hija, repitiéndose para sí que aquella sería la última vez. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, volviendo a acostar a la pequeña y arropándola,  con cierto fingido cariño, tumbándose a su lado para rodearla con un brazo. - ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente?

– Me da igual, papá… Cualquiera estará bien. – Dijo Hela, emocionada ante la idea de una de las historias de su padre, siempre tan realistas. De caballeros o dioses. Siempre eran leyendas espectaculares.

– Entonces… Te contaré una que nunca he contado. La historia de un Dios.

– ¿Un Dios como tú, papá? – Interrumpió la pequeña, sobresaltándose en la cama, como si los nervios porque empezara la removieran hasta más no poder.

– Si no te tumbas no podrás dormir, Hela. – Dijo volviendo a arroparla, rodando los ojos. – Un Dios… Un Dios como yo, si. Su nombre era Loki.

– ¿Tenía tu nombre, papá? – Hela quedó asombrada, esta vez bajo las mantas, con las cuencas de los ojos bien abiertas, sorpresivas, tanto que su padre hizo una caricia sobre estas, calmándola, con cierta gracia ante su gesto.

– Si, se llamaba como yo… Todo comenzó hace mucho, muchos años. Loki era un niño de no más diez años. Tenía un hermano mayor, una madre y un padre.

– ¿Eran Thor, Frigga y Odín?

– Si, ellos mismos… Pero esta historia es diferente.

– ¿Y de qué va entonces la historia, papá?

– La historia… La historia habla de cómo puede cambiar las personas, los jotun, los dioses… Como cualquiera puede cambiar. Él era solo un niño travieso, corrompido por los celos, aunque su madre le quisiera más que nadie, y él a ella. La leyenda cuenta que bajó a Midgard una vez,  y conoció a una joven, pero nunca más volvió a saber de ella, hasta que muchos años después, fue con un propósito… Destruir la tierra tal y como los humanos la conocen y hacerla suya, pero lo único que pudo hacer suyo fue el corazón que aquella joven, Rowenna.

Hela soltó una carcajada, negando ampliamente y volviendo a incorporarse, mientras el fruncía el ceño, mirándola, cambiando su gesto melancólico por uno más enfadado.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

– Lo siento padre… Solo que no puedo creer que alguien con tu nombre se enamorase de una mísera midgardiana.

El interior del Dios se redujo a cenizas, y si de haber muerto a causa de un disparo hubiera sido posible, Loki sintió como una bala le atravesaba, arropando por tercera vez a la pequeña y negando.

– Es hora de dormir, Hela. Mañana te contaré la historia. – Dio un beso en su frente y salió rápidamente de aquél lugar, comenzando a andar. Andar, andar, andar ¿Hacia dónde? El bien lo sabía.

Atravesó todas las frías dunas de Jotunheim, hasta que encontró un acantilado helado. Aquel sitio estará bien. Miró hacia abajo, contemplando como el abismo se abría ante él, y miró hacia arriba, donde la estrella más reluciente solo tenía un nombre para él, pensando en que quizás, en otro mundo, en otra dimensión, en otro lugar, esa estrella luciría para otra persona, que esperaba que también la estuviera mirando. Negó rápidamente, echándose las manos a la cara para suspirar, sentándose a contemplar el cielo estrellado.

– Toda leyenda que se cuente es poca… Pero esta leyenda que hoy le cuento al cielo, fue escrita por las estrellas. Dos jóvenes conocidos, que se volvieron completamente desconocidos. La realidad más verdadera jamás contada.


	2. Ad Líbitum

**Capítulo 1**

**\- Ad Líbitum -**

 

El pequeño Loki había cumplido quince años hacía relativamente poco, aunque poco para los Dioses, fuera mucho tiempo para los humanos, lo cual no quería decir que mentalmente cumpliera más edad, puesto que en estas circunstancias, Loki aun era un niño.

El joven Dios era cuatro años menor que Thor, su hermano mayor, su mejor amigo y compañero de travesuras. Aquel día, habían decidido ir a montar a caballo a las afueras de palacio, donde había un campo vacío y enorme, perfecto para la causa que iban a cometer, situado un poco más lejos de lo que era la ciudad habitable. Pero la avispada mente de Loki no se iba a quedar tranquila sin cometer alguna de sus atrocidades.

– Hermano, corramos hasta palacio ¡A ver quien llega antes al trono de Padre!

– No, Loki… Padre nos puede regañar, y no quiero enfadarle…

– ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Eres un aburrido…

El rubio, ante la frase de su hermano menor, algo picado por su falta de confianza conforme a lo que valentía se refería, bajó del corcel blanco, comenzando a correr, sin preocuparse de la velocidad que fuera capaz de aguantar su hermano. Loki alzó una ceja “¡Cómo el heredero al trono puede ser tan idiota!” pensó, soltando una carcajada, negando y arreando a su corcel, negro como la noche, comenzó a correr a su lado, por mucha capacidad física que tuviera Thor, contra un caballo, era una mínima porción lo que podría adelantarle.

– ¡Thor! ¡Voy a ganarte!

Rápidamente, por una de las antiguas entradas a palacio, los guardias abrieron de forma apresurada para que el joven príncipe y su caballo no se empotraran contra el gran muro dorado. Una vez pasado este, Loki paró en seco, esperando a su hermano con una sonrisa divertida, para que este pasara de largo y así poder correr a su lado. La carrera estaba claramente vencida por el moreno que corría a toda velocidad con el caballo, asustando a las doncellas, que se apartaban gritando a los lados de los gigantescos pasillos, alguna que otra perdía el equilibrio y con ellas se caían sábanas, hilos, bandejas de oro…  Cualquier cosa que llevaran en las manos, o a los guardias, que abrían las puertas atendiendo a las órdenes del príncipe, al cual poco le importaba todo lo que estaba causando, o más bien, no era consciente. Él estaba más preocupado por ser el primeo en llegar a Odín, a su padre, por una sola vez sentir como es ser el favorito, que su padre le abrazara y le dijera “Bien hecho, Loki”. Al entrar en la sala del trono, hizo al caballo relinchar y colocarse sobre dos patas, haciéndolo parar, mientras que Thor llegaba, ahora algo atosigado por esquivar todo lo que Loki había causado.

– ¡LOKI! – Gritó el padre de Todos, escandalizado.

Loki bajó lo más rápido que pudo  igualando a su hermano ya a pie, en dirección a las escaleras sobre las cuales se sustentaba el pesado trono de Odín. Ambos corrían por un mismo destino, ya casi sentía poder abrazar la armadura dorada del Padre de Todos… Pero el destino no siempre es bueno, y Thor sacó ventaja mientras que su hermano tropezaba con uno de los escalones, y caía justo delante de los pies de Odín,  tras los cuales se escondía el rubio, como si buscara evadirse de lo que le caería, ser protegido por la gran capa del Dios como siempre solía ser. El rostro de Loki se volvió un poema, no… No quería ver lo que estaba por ocurrir, aquella imagen de Odín ante él era algo que imponía aun más respeto, y cierta temeridad, por lo cual, las manos del joven dios comenzaron a temblar, mordiéndose el labio para retener los sollozos.

– ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Loki?! ¡Podrías haberte matado!

– Y…Yo… P-Padre… Quería… Demostrar…

– ¿Qué querías demostrar? Adelante, habla sin miedo.

– P-Pues… Que yo también puedo hacer c-cosas… Yo también puedo s-ser el primero… – Balbuceó Loki como podía, temeroso a pesar de las palabras tranquilizadoras de su padre, por lo que podría caerle en aquél momento. Dirigió la vista al suelo, no podía ver aquella imagen, y menos aun con el vencedor tras él, siendo protegido por la mano del padre… ¡Ese era su sitio! Aquella vez, la mano debía protegerle a él, no a Thor, por una vez, debería haber sido él el primero.

– Ve a tu habitación, Loki.

El hermano menor aceptó rápidamente y se fue de aquel lugar mientras los guardias cogían al caballo para sacarlo de allí. Durante el camino a su habitación, descubrió una sala que nunca antes había visto, o al menos, no se había fijado puesto que nunca estaba abierta. Era una sala desordenada, donde todo estaba revuelto, pero que parecía que contenía objetos mágicos, y si no eran mágicos, al menos eran de gran valor. Entre todo se encontraba una pequeña pieza, un pequeño cubo color azul brillante, como si contuviera alguna especie de líquido dentro del cual salían rayos del nombrado color, cuando lo movía, todo se movía dentro, parecía una galaxia en un cubo metida. Si ponía la mano su luz se apagaba por ese lado, pero si lo tapaba con tela, la luz seguía traspasando. Ya había visto antes aquel objeto en libros, y  este tampoco era el original, sino que debería ser una porción, una parte que se había roto y desprendido del más grande, puesto que en el comienzo de la existencia de aquel tipo de materia, era mucho más grande de lo que ahora quedaba.

Sin más, ahora verdaderamente huía a su habitación, cerrando las puertas y andando hacia su pequeña biblioteca, donde contenía varios libros, sobre todo de poesía, música o leyendas, aunque otros tantos, sobre magia. Cogió uno tras otro comenzando  a leer, hasta que por fin dio nombre a ese cubo: “Teseracto”. El Teseracto, en pocas palabras, era una fuente de poder extremadamente fuerte, aunque con tal cantidad, aquél cubo que cabía en su mano, no funcionara. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato.

Loki se quedó día y noche leyendo sobre este artilugio, pensando en qué podría hacer con él, y a pesar de poder cumplir muchas de sus travesuras, lo primero que pensó fue en viajar en otros mundos sin la necesidad de pasar por el Dios de la Verdad, Heimdall, ya que al ser aun tan joven, su salida de Asgard estaba prohibida. Comenzó por ponerlo en funcionamiento en lugares cercanos, en un comienzo a diferentes lugares de su habitación. Después, lugares  de palacio. Luego salió al pueblo, y así, hasta que llegó el gran día. Iba perfectamente equipado para lo que pasara, o mejor dicho, llevaba la magia que había aprendido a usar con el Teseracto en aquel cubo. Lo apretó fuertemente cerró los ojos…

Y cuando los abrió, apareció en un sitio totalmente diferente. Era una especie de parque, pero no era como los de Asgard, este tenía caminos de tierras y todo era verde... Daba gracias a que aun era de día en aquél lugar, por donde comenzó a pasear, algo perdido.

Un cartel señalizaba que estaba en Hyde Park, cosa que él no conocía. Comenzó a andar por los caminos que este marcaba, saliendo de allí gracias al Teseracto, puesto que por su alrededor estaba completamente vallado y comenzaba a agobiarle el no saber dónde estaba la salida. Así llegó a un grupo de casas con un pequeño porche. Pisos altos y cuadrados, nada de oro, o al menos no en la zona que estaba. Casas, casas, y más casas. Aquello comenzaba a hacerse monótono. Seguía siendo un sitio raro, y no se cansaba de mirar las cosas, quería aprender más de aquello, pero decidió que sentarse durante varios minutos en una de las escaleras no sería mala idea. Entonces se acercó una chica. No era más alta que él, de tez blanca como la leche, un pelo largo y liso, tan negro como el azabache, cosa que le recordaba a él, con los ojos color caramelo, claros, casi tan dorados como el mismo Asgard.

– ¡Hola! ¿Eres de aquí? – Dijo la pequeña, saludándole efusivamente. – ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

Loki no se esperó que la chica fuera a hablarle de aquella manera, a él, que era un Dios. No sse sintió mal, si no todo lo contrario, encontró en ella una forma de escape, quizás podría decirle donde estaba y sacar más información. Pero el vocablo midgardiano aun no era lo suyo, así que supuso que debería contestarle de la misma forma. Con cierto temor se levantó. La chica solo sería un año o dos menor que él, aun así se le veía rostro de pequeña.

– Yo… Ehm… No, no soy… De aquí. Y bueno, estaba descansando.

La chica rodó los ojos e hizo un gesto para que le acompañara, tirando de su brazo.

– No puedes venir a Londres y quedarte parado, si es la primera vez que vienes… Tengo que enseñarte todo ¡TODO! ¿Cómo te llamas, chico raro? – Sin duda, la chica era toda un nervio, y no se explicaba aquel comportamiento, pero si algo si sabía es que su plan sobre el conocimiento de la ciudad comenzaba a andar, al menos ya sabía que estaba en un ligar llamado “Londres”.

– Me llamo Loki.

– ¡Oh vamos! Eso no es un nombre ¡Es un Dios nórdico! Y querido, no te veo cara de Dios.

El se encogió levemente, suspirando, que alguien hablara así, que le dijera aquellas palabras al real Dios había hecho que el propio pensamiento de que los demás le despreciaban, se multiplicara a una cantidad bastante alta, aun debajo de ese disfraz de chico raro procedente de algún lugar de la Tierra. Por un momento desconfió de aquello, quizás la chica lo hubiera hecho inconscientemente, pero… “¿Cómo pretendo ser un Dios si ni si quiera lo parezco…?” Pensó, pero rápidamente la joven interrumpió, volviendo a hablar, y se percató de que se había acercado a él. Aquello al comienzo le hizo sentir algo de repulsión “¿Por qué no te alejas?” Pensaba que no le gustaba la compañía, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ese acercamiento fue por pura preocupación.

– Estás frío ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Tienes fiebre? – Preguntó la chica de forma curiosa, mirándole mientras se alzaba de puntillas para colocar la mano en su frente. Él negó rápidamente, con los ojos abiertos, muy abiertos, centrados en la cálida mano de la chica, que sin lugar a dudas tenía un tacto suave como el de una flor, que no le importaría volver a acariciar. – Entonces, podemos irnos, vamos. – Tras decir eso, se separó de él, comenzando a andar más rápidamente, pero él se quedó quieto, pensativo.

– Aun no me has dicho tu nombre… – Murmuró él.

Ella se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa. Entonces pudo fijarse en que no era tan niña como parecía, su cuerpo era esbelto y estaba tapado por los ropajes típicos de invierno de los habitantes de la Tierra, los cuales eran más o menos parecidos a los asgardianos, aunque de otra calaña. Estos eran de color verde, a lo que él sonrió de forma tonta “Mi color…” Pensó, risueño. Sus pies estaban subidos en unas pequeñas botas con un amago de tacón del mismo color… Pero cuando quiso percatarse y volver a la realidad, la chica había seguido andando.

Corrió tras ella, con gesto de enfado, hasta cogerla de la mano, haciendo que se girara y apartándose rápidamente y volviendo a fijarse en su rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios eran carnosos, de un color rosáceo, con una sonrisa perfecta.

– Tu nombre, aun no lo sé.

– Vamos, haz memoria, chico raro, te lo he dicho hace cinco minutos y te has quedado de piedra.

Entonces, como acto de desesperación por buscar un lugar donde pudiera tener una idea de su nombre, desvió la vista a su cuello, donde lucía un collar plateado, con un nombre escrito: “Rowenna”, cantó victoria y sonrió ampliamente, de forma victoriosa, volviendo a mirar sus cálidos ojos, alzando una ceja.

– Rowenna… - Aseguró, de forma divertida, inclinando levemente su rostro como acto de cortesía.

– ¡Bingo! En realidad mis amigos me llaman Row, tú puedes llamarme como quieras.

Ella volvió a girarse, no sin esta vez atrapar la mano del chico, obligándole a andar, una vez más, el tacto a rosas. Su hermano muchas veces le había contado cosas sobre mujeres, incluso habían ido a espiarlas, pero ahora sabía exactamente dónde estaba ese sentimiento, esa felicidad o comprensión, esa conexión que habían tenido, y de la cual no solo él era consciente, si no ella también, y eso era algo que ambos sabían. Así salvó el pensamiento de cómo una bella muchacha recogería a un extraño al cual no conocía de nada le recogiera. Ambos necesitaban hablar, como si llevaran mucho tiempo conociéndose, pero ahora fueran completamente desconocidos. Ambos necesitaban saber quién era realmente el otro, y Loki no podía esperar el momento de sincerarse, a pesar de la locura que podría desatar aquello en la chica. Lo haría lo mejor que pudiera, tenía que confiar en alguien, y ya que en Asgard solo tenía a su madre, decidió que la joven sería una buena persona con la que desahogarse, con la que hablar y sincerarse, sin que formara parte del circulo de palacio. Así que mientras andaban pensó una excusa, una buena excusa, que siempre se le habían dado bien, la astrología. No sabía cómo pedirlo, así pues, usó una de las artes que más le caracterizaban: La improvisación.

– Row… ¿Te sabes los nombres de las estrellas? – Dijo de forma segura, o mejor dicho, aparentemente segura.

– ¡Vamos hombre! ¿De qué mundo vienes? No, no lo sé. – Contestó ella con una carcajada, que a él le hizo volver a reconstruir los planes en su mente.

– Esta noche te los enseñaré.

– Esta noche estaré en mi casa con una mantita y un té bien caliente y tú… Bueno, no sé donde estarás, en tu casa supongo… – La respuesta de la joven hizo que un pequeño sentimiento de pérdida llegara a él, pero tenía que ser capaz de convencerla, era su única oportunidad, la oportunidad que no había tenido de llegar a Odín, la tenía con Rowenna.

– Déjame que te lo enseñe. Tengo algo que contarte.  – Finalizó el, entrando en el gran teatro de Londres, el Royal Albert Hall, dirigiéndose con rapidez hasta la taquilla para comprar dos billetes guiados hacia dentro.

Así fue como ambos se conocieron y pasaron el día juntos, viendo todas las cosas que la ciudad podía ofrecer, monumentos, calles emblemáticas, museos… Mientras, el propio Loki comprendía la forma de ser de los midgardianos. Probablemente en Asgard se preguntarían dónde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, lo cual no le preocupaba, puesto que lo estaba pasando en grande, aguardando la noche para ver aquello… ¿Cuánto duraría? El sabía que era más bien poco, pero decidió dejarse llevar, para después de tanto tiempo, disfrutar  por fin de aquello que llamaban felicidad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a Todos! Bueno, aquí lleváis el comienzo del fic. Lo de la carrera de caballos es una idea que tuve hace mucho mucho tiempo y que escribí a parte como un “minific” si es que puede llamarse así, por ello no dudé en incorporarlo.  
> Como veis, es un Loki de muy temprana edad, que aún no conoce nada, pero bueno, todo está en camino, ya ha conocido lo más importante, que es el Teseracto, así que… Las cosas ya se van encaminando en su enredada vida.  
> También explicar el por qué del título “Ad Líbitum”. Esto es una expresión del latín que se usa en música para expresar “Como guste” al intérprete. También suele indicar que se admiten improvisaciones y otro tipo de cambios a voluntad propia, lo cual coincide con la capacidad que Loki adquiere en este capítulo, al final, de disfrutar tanto como el desee de la felicidad, de ser libre de los cánones con Rowenna, en este mundo tan novedoso para él, donde su propósito es descubrir y aprender.  
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
> ¡IMPORTANTE!: Al ser este fic un OC, estoy dispuesta a meter personajes de la vida real ¿Te gustaría ser un personaje? Simplemente contacta conmigo y hablaremos… ¡Espero que os guste la iniciativa!


	3. Lento

**Capítulo 2**

**\- Lento -**

 

Para Loki, aquello era extraño, pero podía acomodarse perfectamente. Era la primera vez que pasaba, no solo el día entero fuera de su casa, del gran palacio, del pueblo llano, y aunque pareciera lejano y casi imposible, había pasado el día fuera de su mundo, intentando controlar un idioma que solo había leído en los antiguos libros procedentes de la Tierra, y conociendo aquella extraña ciudad llamada Londres, donde el cielo casi siempre estaba encapotado, las calles abarrotadas… Una cosa llamada metro, con otra cosa llamada ‘hora punta’ que hacía que aquellos túneles excavados debajo de tierra se abarrotaran de gente, y a pesar de poder usar el Teseracto… ¡Debían usar esa… Nave, para transportarse! Row le llevó a sitios diferentes… Primero visitaron ‘Trafalgar Square’ una enorme plaza donde se alzaban cuatro leones alrededor de un extraño monumento. Enormes leones tallados en algún metal que no sabría identificar, pero aun así se acercó a examinar, cuando de repente, los pasos de la chica le alertaron. Esta había sacado de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato de color plateado, con una pantalla que, tras darle a un botón, se encendía y luciendo un menú con pequeños símbolos en verde y pequeños iconos, que no sabía identificar… ¿Qué clase de tecnología avanzada era esa? En Asgard, desde luego, no existía, a pesar de que fuera uno de los mundos más sofisticados.

– Nos haremos una foto con los Leones, Loki. – Dijo la joven sin ningún reparo, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos ¿Qué era una foto? Nunca lo había escuchado, nunca le habían hecho una foto, sin embargo, él se dejó hacer, sin rechistar, acompañando a la chica a un punto de la plaza, parando justo al lado de ella, sin saber exactamente por qué allí y no al lado del león. Ella comenzó a buscar algo en aquel pequeño aparato, un botón. De repente, la pantalla se volvió transparente, capaz de ver lo que había bajo ellos, o en general, ver a través de lo que enfocaba. La chica giró aquella cosa llamada ‘cámara’ hacia ellos, mientras él estaba deseoso por examinar aquel material, pero al no saber qué hacer, miró a la chica de reojo, que se colocaba haciendo una pequeña mueca graciosa, y él se limitó a imitarla, alzando una ceja, mientras que detrás se alzaba el monumento. Ella soltó una carcajada, y dio una palmadita en su brazo.– ¡Ha salido genial! ¿Tienes email? Si quieres te la puedo pasar.

De nuevo se quedó de piedra, puesto que no sabía que era aquello, así que se limitó a negar. La chica se encogió de hombros, y ambos siguieron andando. Fueron a la famosa, según los midgardianos, galería de arte de Londres, justo en frente, para después dirigirse hacia el Museo de Ciencia Natural, cosa que le impresionó bastante por la cantidad de animales que había allí… ¡Incluso esqueletos de dinosaurios!¡Y de ballenas! Ciertamente, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer aquellos extraños animales, pero tener un profesor que estuviera encima de él durante más tiempo, mientras su hermano daba clases de guerra, había despertado su curiosidad por otras cosas, como por ejemplo, las ciencias de otros mundos. Después se dirigieron a otro de los famosos, este llamado “British Museum” donde se encontraban esculturas de todas las civilizaciones mundiales… Simplemente era algo impresionante. El famoso puente, el ‘London Eye’, la parte antigua de Londres… ¡The Globe! No sabía que eso existía, pero al verlo, se sorprendió ¡Por fin algo que si conocía! ‘The Globe Theatre’ era la reconstrucción del teatro donde, supuestamente, el autor inglés William Shakespeare estrenaba sus obras, o lo que es lo mismo, la reconstrucción de un teatro típico del Renacimiento midgardiano. Había leído Shakespeare, desde poesías a obras de teatro, y verlo allí fue casi como ver a un familiar. Después acudieron a St.Paul, la catedral, y finalmente dieron un rodeo hasta la zona central, sentándose al lado del río iluminado.

Ya caía la noche cuando los dos jóvenes yacían en un banco, cansados de amortiguar el día. Ella apoyó su cabeza echada sobre el hombro de Loki, y este, al sentirla, notó como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa. Giró su rostro para mirar a la chica, como si deseara abrazarla con la mirada, como si deseara cerrar los ojos, apretarlos fuertemente, y al abrirlos, ver que ella seguía allí, con su cabeza echada en su hombro. Le importaba bien poco que su hombro le sirviera de almohada, simplemente, le importaba que ella estaba allí, y aunque solo se conocieran de un día, a él le daba igual. Ese no había sido un día cualquiera. Aquel era su día. Y aquella chica, era _la_ chica. Se removió lentamente, para colocar su cabeza sobre la de ella, mientras que su mano, tímida, se abría del puño que era, y se movía lentamente, por primera vez podría decir que no estaba seguro de querer hacer aquello, cuando en la mayoría de las veces, coger de la mano a alguien no había supuesto esfuerzo alguno. La rozó de forma disimulada, tragando saliva y mirando las manos de ambos de reojo, tan cerca… Cuan poco faltaba, cuando de forma decidida, o más bien, atrevida, decidió enlazar sus dedos con los de ella, sonriendo ante el tacto y cerrando los ojos, cuando ella soltó su mano. Por un momento pensó en el rechazo, pero rápidamente, la chica pasaba los brazos por su cintura para abrazarle.

– Estás frío… Pero eres cómodo. Eres blandito, Loki. – El sonrió de forma tonta, pasando los brazos por su espalda, completando aquel abrazo mientras la achuchaba levemente contra si, de forma confiada. Una vez, su maestro le dijo una frase que en aquél momento, se escapó furtiva de la “caja desastre” de su cabeza, la cual decía: “El mejor enlace es un abrazo, todo está completo, todos los huecos de nuestro cuerpo están hechos para los abrazos, el cuello y la cabeza, con los hombros para los rostros, los brazos que se enlazan alrededor del otro, los cuerpos pegados…

–…Queriendo fundirse el uno en el otro” – Murmuró en voz alta, lo cual hizo que la chica le mirara de forma extrañada.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Él se dio cuenta que había pensado en voz alta, y soltó una breve carcajada, negando.

– Solo… Pensaba. Pero ya es tarde… Deberíamos ir a ver las estrellas…–

– Podríamos bajar al río… Por el lado antiguo, hay zonas donde todo está oscuro.

– Sería un sitio perfecto. – Y sin más demora los dos se pusieron en camino. No tardaron mucho más de diez minutos, ya que lo único que debían hacer era cruzar el puente por St. Paul hasta donde se cogía un pequeño barco que hacía un recorrido por el Támesis. Pero ese no era su destino, si no una pequeña península de césped, que aun estando en el agua, estaba unida a la orilla. Se sentó en aquel lugar, casi invisibles a la vista de la gente que paseaba por el paseo, ella le imitó, tumbándose y tirando de la manga del joven Loki para que la imitara, quedando ambos con las cabezas pegadas. Él comenzó a señalar alguna de las constelaciones que veía, para explicárselas.

– Mira… ¿Ves aquella que parece un cubo? Cuatro estrellas en forma de cuadrado, con una línea que le sigue… – La chica asintió, y a él le vino un pequeño recuerdo de lo que guardaba en su pequeña maleta de cuero, llevando la mano sobre este para asegurar que el Teseracto seguía allí. – Bien, pues se llama “El Carro” porque parece uno de esos carros usados en los juegos olímpicos de Grecia, antiguamente, los carros que llevaban para las carreras, o… Los carros que llevan los Dioses.

– Hm… Interesante ¿Acaso sabes muchas cosas sobre mitología?

– Sé… Bastantes cosas sobre mitología.

– ¿Y sobre los dioses? ¿Cuál es tu Dios favorito?

El chico se quedó pensativo, nunca había pensado cual era su favorito entre los de su entorno, pero pensando, empezó a eliminar.

– Heimdall no… Es un metomentodo, o bueno, a lo mejor no lo hace queriendo… Pero siempre ve lo que hacemos, es el Dios de la verdad. Odín es el Padre de Todos, siempre está demasiado ocupado… Piensa en los demás antes que en los suyos, o mejor dicho… Piensa en el trono de Asgard, en qué será lo mejor… Thor… –Sonrió al decir su nombre, era su mejor amigo, pero por mucho que le quisiera, era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que su hermano no era su Dios favorito, si es que ya se le consideraba un Dios. – Mi Diosa favorita es Frigga. Es la mujer más bella del universo, siempre tiene una sonrisa… Sabe hacer de todo, y quiere a los suyos, es cariñosa y bondadosa… Y la mejor madre del mundo.

– ¿La mejor madre del mundo…?

– Es la Madre de Todos, porque es esposa de Odín… Pero también es mi madre. – La chica soltó una carcajada al oírle, y esta vez a él no le extrañó.

– Hablemos sobre nuestra familia.

– Las damas primero.

– ¿Yo…? Ehm… Bueno… No sé por dónde empezar.

– Fácil, empieza por el principio, no sé, tus padres, tu vida…

La joven carraspeó, y suspiró levemente, incorporándose para quedar sentada a su lado, llevando una mano a uno de los botones de la camisa de Loki, situado en la manga, jugueteando con él. Loki no sabía cuán difícil era para ella hablar de su familia, por todo lo que había pasado, pero finalmente, ella arrancó.

– Mi nombre completo es Rowenna Marie Hope Williams, tengo catorce años y… Bueno, nací en Bristol. Mi padre era agente de policía, y un día… Hubo un tiroteo a las afueras, bueno, no sé si era un tiroteo… El caso es que iban persiguiendo a un… A un ladrón, a alguien malo, alguien muy buscado. Entonces el coche de mi padre se estrelló y salió en llamas. – La chica paró, respirando levemente, con una leve mueca. Él fijó la vista en los labios de la chica, temblorosos, y por un momento, pensó en acariciarlos. Probablemente estos tendrían un tacto similar o aun mejor al de su mano, quizás su caricia aliviaría el temblor… Pero no lo hizo. La chica respiró de nuevo, esta vez de forma honda, y él vio como se armaba de valor para continuar la historia. Sin duda alguna, para ser una midgardiana, era más fuerte que muchos de los asgardianos que conocía. – Se quemó el rostro y parte del cuerpo… Y había tragado tantas cenizas y… Lo que fuera eso, que los pulmones estaban tan irritados que no podía respirar. Llegó al hospital aun vivo, pero yo no pude verle… Tenía ocho años cuando pasó esto y mi madre se negó a que lo viera… Pero él me dejó una carta. Una carta preciosa y muchos videos que hacíamos cuando era pequeña… Luego nos mudamos a Londres, y hasta hace dos años pensé que mi padre se había ido a trabajar a España y que no podía venir a vernos porque no le dejaban salir… Mi madre todos los días me decía que me mandaba recuerdos desde allí, pero no… Aunque sabiendo la verdad soy más feliz… Al menos se que estará en un mundo mejor.

– No creo que Helheim sea mejor…

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Oh… Ehm… No, no… No he dicho nada, es donde van… Las personas malas. Y algunos otros, pero es solo en cuentos, no te preocupes. – Mintió rápidamente, como siempre tan eficaz, para salir del paso. Se incorporó junto a ella, abrazándola.– Eres una chica muy fuerte. Mereces el respeto de los Dioses, Lady Row.

– ¿De qué hablas…? ¿Por qué hablas así…?

– Pues… Ahora tengo que hablar yo ¿No es así?

– Si...

– ¿Crees en Dios, o en los Dioses?

– Bueno… Mi madre es creyente y eso pero bueno…

– Mm… Creo que en Midgard se llama mitología ¿Crees en eso?

– ¡Bobadas! Eso sí que son leyendas.

– No son leyendas, Row.

– Oh vamos ¿Quién eres tú? ¿El Dios de las mentiras?

– En realidad me llaman el Dios de las Travesuras… Nunca he hecho nada malo, que yo sepa, como para llamarme mentiroso. – Dijo inocentemente, real era aquello que todo lo que había hecho había sido consciente y, en la mayoría de las veces, planeado, pero nunca con una mala intención, y a pesar de que las mentiras fueran una gran dote para él. Como aquella vez que se coló en la habitación de Lady Sif para cortar su larga melena rubia… “Bah, cortarle el pelo a Sif no fue tan malo.” Pensó, confiando en que no se merecía aquel atributo, o al menos, no por ahora.

– ¿Qué…?

– Si, vengo de Asgard, soy hijo de Odín y Frigga, hermano de Thor.

– ¿De qué me hablas…? ¿Qué es Asgard?

– Uno de los nueve mundos.

– Espera, espera, espera… Eso no existe, los demás mundos son Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Mercurio…

– Bueno… En realidad no es así exactamente… –Sacó una libreta de su pequeña mochila de cuero, junto a un carboncillo que usaba para escribir. Pintó un círculo, y de este salía una gran ramificación. – Esto es Asgard, y es el mundo de los Dioses, y también es donde se encuentra el Valhalla, es decir… Donde van los muertos en combate.

– Eso significa que… ¿Mi padre está allí? – El se quedó sin respuesta, no sabía la respuesta, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

– Si, supongo… Bueno, de aquí sale el Yggdrasil, un árbol que conecta los nueve mundos. Aquí debajo está Niflheim, el mundo de los muertos. Aquí está Vanaheim, es donde viven los Vanir, unos dioses de la fertilidad… Y si seguimos por aquí… Alfheim, el mundo de los elfos de luz. Nidavellir, el mundo de los enanos, son realmente útiles… O eso dicen. Por aquí Jotunheim, el mundo de los gigantes de hielo. Dicen que es espeluznante, frío y… Horroroso. No me gustaría ir, la verdad… Luego está Svartalheim, donde viven los elfos oscuros.  Muspellheim, donde viven los gigantes de fuego, y finalmente, aquí, está Midgard, el mundo de los humanos, o más conocido por vosotros como La Tierra.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber que decir, mirándole anonadada, él se limitó a sonreír débilmente, ahora llegaba la hora de ver si realmente creía que aquello era o no verdad. Esperó varios segundos mientras la chica examinaba el cuaderno.

– ¿Y bien…? – Murmuró él.

– Debes… Debes llevarme allí.

– No puedes ir allí así.

– ¿Así como?

– Con esa ropa… Allí nos vestimos… De forma diferente.

– Bueno ¿Cómo me visto?

– Con ropa larga, vestidos largos, o armaduras.

La chica alzó una ceja y se puso en pie, tirando de él, para que se levantara del suelo y comenzara a andar junto a ella. Suerte que había una boca de metro cerca que iba de camino a su casa, cercana al llamado Hyde Park donde se había perdido anteriormente. Al salir de esta, pasaron por unos pequeños puestecillos que vendían de todo un poco, algunos, bisutería, piedras preciosas, golosinas o prendas de ropa. Él se acercó a uno de estos, donde había miles de piedras verdes, piedras de todas las formas, piedras preciosas, dándose cuenta de que una de ellas había caído al suelo. Sonriendo al hombre que las vendía, la cogió entre sus manos y corrió junto a la chica antes de que éste se diera cuenta de que huía con la piedra que lucía en el suelo por descuido del comerciante.

– Iremos y volveremos, solo será un momento ¿Entendido?

– Bien… Espérame cinco minutos en el jardín. – Ella salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras él se sentaba en un gran columpio de madera que allí se situaba.

Entonces, cogió la pequeña mochila negra, sacando el cuaderno y dejándolo sobre el asiento para sacar el reluciente cubo azul que, al estar rodeado de piel, no dejaba atravesar la luz que desprendía. Comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente, rodándolo entre sus manos, perdido en su color, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus manos se habían vuelto completamente azules. Soltó el cubo de manera rápida, examinándose las manos y rascándolas para que saliera el color azul de estas, completamente asustado, con la respiración entrecortada… Necesitaba a Frigga, necesitaba algo que le dijera todo está bien. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente y el miraba a todos sus lados entre sollozos nerviosos, incontenibles. Volvió a meter el Teseracto en la mochila, mientras abría el cuaderno, para escribir torpemente: “Lo siento. Te quiere, Loki.” Se echó la mano al cuello, quitándose un colgante plateado con forma de anilla, donde encajó la piedra verde que había cogido antes, y lo dejó junto a este, para finalmente introducir la mano en la mochila y desaparecer.

Desaparecer para siempre, todo desaparecía tarde o temprano, como había desaparecido su felicidad. Como nunca volvería a aparecer. En el mundo había muchos millones de humanos y el tiempo pasaba deprisa como para no volver a encontrarse a Row. El día había pasado, y no había conseguido más que un buen rato. La desilusión, eso era exactamente lo que Loki sentía en aquellos momentos, desilusión por lo que pasaría y miedo. Un tremendo miedo hacia su piel azul, que por suerte, había vuelto a su color original. Abandonó el Teseracto en un hueco de su habitación. Abandonó el afán de las peleas, abandonó el mirar a otros mundos, las otras culturas, abandonó todo. Pero con el paso del tiempo, como era normal y natural, Loki iba creciendo, convirtiéndose en un muchacho no muy robusto, pero si inteligente y encantador. Sabio conocedor de la magia y de todo en cuanto le rodeaba.

Entonces un día, mientras paseaba por palacio, echó la mano a su cuello y recordó aquel momento. El momento en que le había dejado el colgante, y el momento de su vuelta, y solo entonces pensó:

“¿Acaso hay una remota posibilidad de que vuelva a encontrarla…? Si la hay, tengo que conseguirla, aunque solo sea para despedirme de ella.” Dirigió la vista al gran salón de las armas, donde hace años había encontrado su mayor miedo, que ahora estaba allí en grandeza, al final de la sala. Con una sonrisa se acercó a él, clavando sus ojos en este, y con una maligna sonrisa, murmuró.

– Volvemos a vernos las caras, amigo… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola hola ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. Hmmm… Un capitulo movidito ¿Verdad? En primer lugar, quería explicar por qué “Lento” es el nombre del capítulo, y teniendo en cuenta que en la música, este carácter suele ser más bien triste, me parecía oportuno para las historias que cuentan, el miedo de Loki, lo del padre de Row… Etc.  
>  Como no lo hice en el capitulo anterior, quería ponerle cara a este pequeño Loki, y sin duda alguna, su cara es la de Asa Butterfield. Pequeño, inocente, tímido… Aunque ya estamos más cerca de la acción que el principio. El temor que siente Loki a ser rechazado cuando es pequeño, influirá mucho en el futuro, eso es algo que todos sabemos, pero aun así, esta connotación de miedo ya no solo se refiere a la de él en Asgard si no en lo que su nueva compañera pueda pensar de él. Sin embargo nadie ha pensado en cuál sería la reacción de Row ante esto, pues yo si: Sin duda se tiraría toda la noche llorando, para después asumir que se ha ido y que probablemente no lo vuelva a ver, llenarse de orgullo y decir: No. Soy una mujer fuerte(Porque realmente lo es, en la realidad, y en el fic).   
> También quería añadir que el colgante TAMBIÉN EXISTE. Jajajaja espero que Row se lo ponga un día y nos demuestre eso (Que por cierto, se lo regalé yo ehehehehe). Y bueno, no sé qué más decir… Espero que lo disfruten y que esto siga sobre ruedas… ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
